Mario Kart Wii Wiki
Hello, welcome to the Mario Kart Wii Wiki! This is a collaborative information community about one of the best selling video games out there, ! This sixth installment of the Mario Kart series introduces a wide array of new Characters, Karts, Tracks, Bikes, and MORE! Anyone can help with the business over here, if you're up for the rigorous task. As of , , we've made an outstanding edits on articles. This wiki's main purpose is its'' Mario Kart Wii'' pages, but it also has a page for every Mario game, console, and powerup. Our current goal is to make a page for every Mario character. This includes major characters, minor characters, and characters from other franchises that have been in Mario spinoffs. Anyone can help by adding more pages, pictures, or editing already existing pages! We currently have five unique features, a Featured Article of the Week, a Random Mario Fact of the Week, a Poll of the Week, the Wikis Created by Users of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki feature, and User Reviews! Features User Reviews are reviews of video games that anyone can make! You can talk about any aspect of a game in a User Review, and talk about if it is good, average, or bad. User Reviews are a good way to talk about how you feel about a game! It is recommended that you finish the game before reviewing it. Also, when you are done, please add the User Reviews category to it. For a sample User Review, go here- http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/User_Review%3A_Super_Paper_Mario_%28by%3A_Kassie_Macabre%29. The Random Mario Fact of the Week is a bit of Mario trivia. Any interesting Mario fact can be used for it, and it is changed every Friday. The Poll of the Week is a Mario-related poll that we always have on the main page. A new poll will be added every Friday. Please vote, and the week after, the answer that got the most votes will be displayed under the poll for that week. The Wikis Created by Users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki feature lets users on any of the wikis in that list have a better chance of gaining powers on the other wikis on the list if they are good contributors. EX, a good contributor of the Luigi Time Wiki would have a better chance of gaining powers, like adminship, on the other Wikis Created by Users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki list. If you are a member of the Mario Kart Wii Wiki, and really like a wiki, feel free to add it to the list. Even if you didn't create it, there are a few exceptions, like the Luigi Wiki and the Mario Kart 8 Wiki. The Featured Article of the Week is a good, important article that is featured on the front page for a week, with a short description, link to the article, and picture. It can be anything from a major character, or a game, or a console or power up. Any major page can be a Featured Article of the Week. The Featured Article of the Week will be changed every Friday. News (as of 12/23/15) *Kassie Macabre is updating all of the Mario Kart Wii articles. *We have an awesome new cursor! *We have a new admin, ZeoSpark! *Kassie Macabre is trying to adopt the Mario Kart Wii Wiki! *All of our pages have images! *All of our pages have categories! Featured Article of the Week Goombas are characters in the Super Mario series. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros. For more information, go here- http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Goomba Need Help? Admins *Ask Kassie Macabre (Lead Admin- holds the most edits. She's pretty much the boss, and loves Sonic the Hedgehog games.) *Ask JK55556 (Admin- helps out often with the pages and loves Flipline Studios games a lot. He is good at answering questions.) *BananasAreAnnoying (Admin- a good contributor that makes great infoboxes and hates Bananas) *Ask Yoshi Fan 600 (Admin- a good contributor who is a fan of Yoshi and the number 600.) *Ask Mario Richardson (Admin-''' a Mario fan who makes great edits.) *Ask Mariz627('''Admin- a good contributor of the Luigi Time Wiki and this wiki that made our new logo.) *Ask ZeoSpark (Admin- a good contributor of the Mario Wiki that made our new cursor.) Other *Ask Community Central Wiki if the admins can't help you out. *For a complete list of The Mario Kart Wii Wiki Staff, go here- http://mariokartwii.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Wii_Wiki_Staff The Rules # To become an admin, a user has to stay active for a week OR make 25 separate edits. # No non-Mario pages should be made, besides User Reviews. # Any admin that is inactive for a month or more will have their adminship taken away. # Users that have been active for two weeks OR have made at least 50 edits can become burecrats. # If a user advertises the Mario Kart Wii Wiki or has someone they know join, they will get every other title available. # If there is an argument on the wiki, a poll should be set up about it. The option with the most votes will be the one that happens. # Bad language is not allowed. The first time, it will result in a warning, the second, a three hour ban, and the third, a day ban. # Banning other users for no reason (it is ok to ban them if they are breaking rules) will result in a five day ban. # Being a good contributor on one of the Wikis created by users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki will increase your chances of becoming an admin on the others. # Making a huge helpful change to the Mario Kart Wii Wiki, like a new logo, will make you earn instant adminship and every other title available. Random Mario Fact of the Week Super Mario Bros. 2 was actually based off of a game called Doki Doki Panic. It was made to replace Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels after Nintendo of America decided it was too hard to release in America. Wikis created by users of Mario Kart Wii Wiki Some of the wikis may not have many active users or pages. If you help make pages, you are a good contributor. On one of the wikis, someone became an admin two weeks after they joined, so anyone could. Helping on one of these wikis will increase your chances of becoming an admin on the others, so keep that in mind. Please make these wikis popular! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/FliplineFanCustomers_Wikia (By JK55556) http://worddefinition.wikia.com/wiki/Word_Definition_Wikia (By JK55556) http://marioandmore.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Wikia (By JK55556) http://stickwargame.wikia.com/wiki/Stick_War_Wiki (With Kassie Macabre and JK55556) http://mariokart8.wikia.com/wikia/Mario_Kart_8_Wikia (With Can-Tok MakeAfoomfa) http://yoshi-is-the-best.wikia.com/wikia/Yoshi_is_the_best!_Wikia (By Yoshi Fan 600) http://luigi.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Luigi_Wiki (With Kassie Macabre) http://yoshi-vs.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshi_VS_Wikia (By Yoshi Fan 600) http://the-luigi-time.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi (With Mariz627) http://custom.wikia.com/wiki/Customize_Your_Wiki (With Kassie Macabre) Coming Soon... Sonic for Hire Wiki (It will be by Kassie Macabre) Super Paper Mario Wiki (It will be by Kassie Macabre) Happy Creating! Poll of the Week What is Your Favorite Game Boy Mario Game? Super Mario Land Dr. Mario Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Donkey Kong (game boy) Wario Land 2 Last week's poll was What is Your Favorite Mario Wii U Game?, and Mario Party 10, New Super Luigi U, and New Super Mario Bros. U tied. Category:Browse